Inu Baby
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: One Shot… Kagome gets a fun new friend who causes trouble for our favorite hanyou! Inuyasha shaped craters are found everywhere! R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any part of that series so... shush!

Summary: One Shot… Kagome gets a fun new friend who causes trouble for our favorite hanyou! Inuyasha shaped craters are found everywhere!

This story came to me while I was playing with my puppy Arwen, and I HAD to get it out! It's not my best work, but it is fun. Hope you enjoy!

By the way does ANYONE know Mrs. Higurashi's first name? If you solve the mystery let me know!

&&&&

Inu Baby

&&&&

Mrs. Higurashi held the camera to her eye as Kagome opened her present. "What is this for anyway?"

"Since we don't see you that much we thought when you are home you should have something else to look forward to…"

The girl rolled her eyes at her mother, then her attention was caught by the present, '_did the box just jump?'_

She quickly tore off the paper and lifted the lid to see a wiggling body and big brown eyes staring into hers, absolutely brimming with excitement. Kagome's own eyes lit up as she squealed, " It's a puppy!" She lifted the cream ball of fur carefully out of the box and held it in the air, "Oh aren't you the CUTEST little thing!"

The rest of the family smiled at the girl and pup, seeing the girl make an immediate connection to the miniature canine. Mrs. Higurashi was having a photo happy hour, snapping pictures left and right of the two.

Souta was almost as excited as the pup, jumping up and down next to Kagome, yelling, "Can I hold him? Let me hold him! Can I hold him? Let me hold him!"

The puppy got overly excited at all the commotion going all around him and he wiggled harder, right out of Kagome's grasp, but she saw it coming and lowered herself nearer to the ground as he got out of her reach. Upon hitting the ground his little ears perked and his nose twitched and he turned towards the door to see the cat Buyo. He let out a "vicious" little puppy growl and barked as he made an attempt to charge. But his feet didn't take him far because of the hard wood floor, so he ended up running in place and then doing a face plant.

This brought giggles from the whole family as Kagome carefully picked him up and but him in Souta's arms, which he soon wiggled out of and ran out of the room. Souta went to chase after him and Kagome went to follow when she changed her mind and turned to her mother, "What should I call him?"

Her mother smiled, "Well he is your dog AND your responsibility so you get to choose."

Kagome froze at this statement, "Wait… I can't take care of a puppy! I have to go to Sengoku Jidai! The pup won't survive there with all the things we do!"

"Well maybe Souta can help you."

At that moment the dog went sliding by on the floor, followed by the boy who slid to a stop on his socks. He looked up at the comment, and gave Kagome a pleading look, "Can I? Can I? PLEEEEASE?"

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, "Yes Souta you can help, I would be VERY grateful."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled inwardly, 'I'm glad those two can get along and rely on each other… I just wish my daughter was home more often.' She raised the camera and followed the kids and pup around til the role of film was finished. They followed the puppy into the living room to find him "growling" and trying to stand on his hind legs while reaching for the cat with his forepaws. The cat was looking down at the fuzzy atrocity with disgust and annoyance, looking pretty frazzled himself at the new arrival.

Kagome giggled at the scene and turned to her little brother, "What should we call him?"

"You meet a lot of people in Inu no niichan's time… know any good names from there?"

Kagome tapped her chin as she went through some names of her friends and people she met in his time…

'_Inuyasha- No he wouldn't appreciate having my pet having the same name as him… Miroku? NO WAY not with HIS personality,'_ She shuddered at the thought, _'what about Kohaku? I don't think Sango would like that very much… What about others…' _

She began to think about those she had met in her travels and couldn't help but laugh at some_… 'Sesshomaru. Now THAT would make Inuyasha mad! HA I can just see it now! Or Kouga, Ooo I can just see his expression now! I don't think the name Naraku should be given to any body EVER! What about Oda? Naw, too clueless and clumsy… Hmmm… I know!'_

"Souta, what do you think of Jinenji?"

"I like it!"

The puppy turned and gave an excited bark, forgetting about the feline. He ran over to Kagome and jumped up into her awaiting hands.

"Hey there Jinenji!"

He wiggled and gave her a lick, now wanting to get down again. She put him down and watched as he ran to the door and whimpered, she got up and let him out the door, seeing him run to the grass around Goshinboku, where he relieved himself. "At least he is somewhat potty trained."

"Are you gonna teach him tricks?"

"Well I suppose I could teach him how to sit before I go, but Inuyasha is waiting for me…. Oh well he can come get me," _'he always does'_, she thought happily to herself.

"Jinenji!" The pup looked up and his little tail became a blur as he looked at the girl, she ran away from him and he gave chase, following her into the house. Kagome ran to her mother and got a bag of dog treats from her and went back into the living room, opening the bag and beginning training. The puppy sniffed the bag and wiggled in anticipation…

&&&&

"Keh, I don't know why she has to go to her time, she has everything she needs here!"

"Inuyasha you need to have some sympathy for the girl, she tries her hardest to keep up with all that she has to do in her world AND comes here to help us search for shards."

"Well I am going to go get her now, she has been over there long enough!"

The hanyou jumped into the well and prepared for the weightless feeling as the blue light of the time slip consumed him. As he set down in her time his nose was immediately dragged to the ground and he tasted dirt, he recognized the spell and cursed colorfully, "Kagome! What did I do this time!"

But even his enhanced hearing could barely make out the sound of the miko, who was now 'training' her new puppy. He jumped up only to be dragged back down again by her saying,

"Siiiiiit… GOOD BOY!"

'_Good boy? What's THAT suppose to mean?'_

He jumped out of the well successfully this time, but as he was walking up the stairs his face met the wood. He spat out a few chunks of what he had been forced to bite down on. He opened the door and made a mad dash for the house, only to be caught one step out of the door by another,

"Sit, GOOD BOY! Your such a cute little dog, yes you are! Yes you are!"

'_WHAT? WHO? DOG? WHAT'S WITH THE BABY VOICE? AND WHY DOES SHE KEEP 'SITTING' ME!'_

He made it another ten feet before eating dirt again, _'F()ck! this is getting RIDICULOUS!'_

About thirty feet and several sits later he was able to look in the window, to see the girl sitting on the couch and having a cream ball of fur sitting before her panting and wiggling with excitement. She continued to baby talk the thing and the hanyou couldn't decide whether to laugh, get mad, or just be intrigued by the whole scene, but as he looked in she said the 's' word once again, making his mind up on the mood.

&&&&

"Good Jinenji, now sit… GOOD BOY! He is SO smart!"

"Sit."

_Thud_

"Good dog!"

"Sit."

_Thud_

Kagome heard the thud but thought nothing of it,

"Sit."

_Thud_

"Good boy Jinenji! Here is your treat!" The puppy scarfed the small treat down and looked up anticipating another one.

"Sit."

_Thud_

"Good boy!"

Kagome began to wonder what was going on outside, but still continued with her training, _'Inuyasha will be here soon and I want this puppy at least partially trained before I go, of course that could be… naw its too soon_.'

She looked back down at the wiggling canine and patted him on the head lightly, at that moment he let out another one of his "vicious" growls and ran towards the door, sliding around the corners on the slick floor, he came to the door and "growled" scratching at the crack, and sniffing.

Kagome watched his strange behavior and thought he had to go outside again. She opened the door to see a very pissed hanyou not three inches from her face. Kagome looked back at him and noticed the dirt and gravel all over his face and she covered her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. Finally she burst out laughing and clutched her sides…

The puppy's reaction was much different from his masters, he "growled" and began pulling onInuyasha'shaori pant leg, causing him to look down at the fuzz ball, he let out a menacing growl himself, causing the puppy to wheel and run back into the house going, "YELP! YELP! YELP!"

Jinenji's vain attempts at escape were brought to a halt when he tried to turn a corner and instead slipped on the slick floor and slid into the wall, he whimpered and began to cry, causing Kagome to run and pick him up gently, cuddling him close, while turning on the hanyou, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! HE IS JUST A BABY!"

"Keh."

"Ooo YOU ARE JUST… OSWUARI!"

And once again he got to kiss the ground, but Kagome wasn't finished yet… "Jinenji was just trying to protect me! He has never smelled a hanyou before!"

The hanyou was finally released from the spell and he sat up, looking at the girl who now looked as if she would 'sit' him to hell and back. He cringed as she walked over and sat down next to him, his mind was reeling with questions, but for once he held his tongue.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out, calming herself. "My family gave Jinenji to me as a gift, he is mine and Souta's to look after now, and I don't want YOU to make him leery of visitors for the rest of his life!"

He looked down at the ball of fur and back up to her, "Jinenji? Why Jinenji?"

Kagome cocked her head, "What?"

"Why did you call him Jinenji?"

The miko smiled, "Cause it seemed like an appropriate name, I figured Shippo wouldn't want a dog named after him, and-"

"But Jinenji? The herb gardening hanyou?"

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice person to have a pet named after, you wouldn't very well have me calling him Kouga or Sesshomaru would you?

"HELL NO!"

"Well Souta told me to pick a name from your time, so I picked Jinenji."

Inuyasha couldn't decide how he felt about this little fur ball and how much Kagome seemed set on taking care of the little twit. So he decided to ask another question, "He isn't coming with us is he?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't want him killed, I may have my moments, but I'm not THAT stupid! He will just be here for me when I get home, another happy face to see when I arrive…"

The hanyou had to admit that the inu baby WAS pretty cute, wiggling and licking Kagome innocently; he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy over how she coddled him.

Kagome saw Inuyasha watching the pup and she smiled, putting the pup into his lap and watching his reaction, at first he didn't know what to do, but the puppy just curled up in a tight ball and looked up at him in the way a puppy only can. Inuyasha couldn't help but pet the ball of fur, noticing how soft the hair was underneath his calloused fingers, he gave a small smile.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out at that moment, just having installed a new roll of film. She snapped a shot of the three, (without a flash), and walked off without anyone noticing. When she had finished with dinner she called out to them to come and eat, which the hanyou was obliged to do since he really liked her cooking.

After dinner Kagome said her goodbyes and packed up, leaving her family and the new edition behind, and looking forward to the adventures ahead, not only with her companions, but also with her new playmate.


End file.
